And They Lived
by AnimagusRegNo-1308
Summary: Natsume has lost Mikan due to his own insecurities. To what lengths will he go to control the damage and make sure Mikan stays happily ever after…


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gauken Alice or I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer or writing a fan fiction at all.

**Summary**: Natsume has lost Mikan due to his own insecurities. To what lengths will he go to control the damage and make sure Mikan stays happily ever after…

Part 1- Frozen

At the edge of Northern Forest in Alice Academy, stands a Sakura tree. On a low branch of this particular tree sat the famous, mysterious and handsome Natsume Hyuuga in all his crimson-eyed, raven haired glory. At the moment he was reclining on the trunk with eyes closed at a truce with the world. (I guess he would never be at peace with the world) But his reverie was about to be broken, as hazel eyed brunette beauty with the name of Mikan Sakura was approaching him looking excited about something.

Mikan, his sixteen year old girlfriend had certainly grown up over the years. She had let her hair down a few years ago. No one had ever guessed that her hair would add so much to her beauty. They now tumbled down in soft curls, framing her face and onto her waist. And with her, lithe form, cheerful attitude and easy, contagious smile she was the object of everybody's affection and even had her own fan club now. Natsume himself on the other hand, hadn't changed much. He still had his intense crimson eyes, his trademark unruly raven hair which always gave him a windswept look. He still hated too many things in this word and was cold as ice to most of the people.

The crimson eyed, Greek god like person decided to sit up straighter as he saw Mikan approach him. _Oh no, she's got The Look in her eyes. This can't be good, _he mused.

"Hey Natsume, get down here. I have to show you what Hotaru just gave me," she shouted in excitement. Hotaru was her best friend and had an invention Alice.

Natsume sighed and shook his head at the situation. Mikan was and always will be a big ball of energy. She chose to ignore his sigh and settled down on the ground leaning against the trunk. The sun was kissing her face making her look more angel like in her outfit of a white short skirt, pink halter top and a white jacket. Natsume climbed down the tree to see what she was up to.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked.

"No reason," she replied. "I like this outfit."

"And I don't."

"Why what's wrong with it?" she asked innocently.

"It's too revealing, makes you look like a-"

"A what?" she asked, a bit annoyed. He didn't reply, merely sat down leaning against the tree so that he had his back to her. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"What were you doing with that transfer student Andrew yesterday?" he broke the silence. "You two looked pretty cosy in the chemistry class."

"I was only helping him with his instructions," she replied. "Natsume why on earth are you so annoyed every time I talk to any boy? Why are you always looking out to fight with me? I love _you_ Natsume and no one can change that but in spite of that you get insecure. Why?" Her voice had grown angry with every word.

The Mikan did something that Natsume had never expected. Normally when they fought, which wasn't a rare occasion, she would yell at him for hours and then storm off. Then he would find her right here, under 'their' Sakura tree. After a dose of what she called his 'poison kisses', everything will go back to normal. Mikan would go back to her usual cheerful self and he would go back to his cold attitude.

But today was different, he could tell. Today she didn't shout at him or stormed off. Today her shoulders hung in defeat and her bangs covered her eyes. After a minute of silence in which Natsume felt like something bad was about to happen, she spoke.

"That's it. I quit." It was barely more than a whisper.

"What?" he asked, thinking he had heard her wrong.

"I quit Natsume. I can't continue this anymore," she continued, her voice barely above a whisper. "When my grandfather died and you saw me crying here, you didn't say a word. But I took your presence as comfort. When I poured my heart out to you, told you that I loved you, you didn't show any emotion. But I took your silence as confession. Every time we fight, you never try to make up. But I take your kisses as apology. But I can't pretend any more. We're over."

Natsume's eyes widened at this. He couldn't believe this. Mikan, his polka dots, was leaving him.

"I tried Natsume, I tried to make this work. But I failed. I tried to turn you to fire like your Alice. But you were always cold. You're frozen Natsume Hyuuga." A single tear ran down her cheek before she ran back towards the school leaving something behind.

Natsume stared at her retreating back till she vanished out of sight. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Then he noticed what she had left behind. It was some leather bound book. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a photo album. He opened it to find to be full of pictures of him and Mikan taken at various occasions. There was one page captioned 'Fluff-Puff Moments'. It had a photo taken in Central Town, with him holding Youichi and Mikan lusting after a fluff-puff in his hands. He remembered that time, Mikan had nearly cried when Youichi had eaten that last piece himself. Then there was this picture of Mikan and him walking down the main street of Central Town. He couldn't help but notice Mikan's delighted expression as he had fought for the last box of fluff-puffs for her.

He continued to flip through the pages until it ended. Then he realized that there will be no more pictures of him and Mikan. And for the first time it struck him what he stood to lose today. He broke off into a run towards the school with only on thought in his head.

"_I have to fix this…"_

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your hearts not open

if I could melt your heart  
wed never be apart  
give yourself to me  
you hold the key

(Frozen- By Madonna)


End file.
